Total Drama Finale
by Matthew Sperry
Summary: Welcome all to the final season of Total Drama, where we salvage Camp Wawanakwa and commence one final epic season filled with pain, strategies, and, well, drama! We're taking every single cast member that's ever played on Total Drama and giving them all a chance to win a whopping prize of 10 millions dollars and prove to the world that they are the ultimate Total Drama Champion!
1. Welcome to Total Drama Finale!

"Welcome all!" says Chris Maclean as he jumps down from a helicopter onto a wooden dock. "My name is Chris Maclean, and you're watching the hottest reality show on television! That's right! You thought it wouldn't happen, but it did! We're coming back for season 7! Sadly, this is the final season! But we're going to make sure this is the best one! So, we're compiling all of our previous cast members, from the old TDI cast to the TDROTI cast to the new TDPI cast! That's right! We are going to give all of these losers one final chance to prove to the world that they are the absolute Total Drama Champion!"

Chef Hatchet jumps out of the same helicopter, along with a lot of interns. The helicopter's blades whip up Chris' hair. "I look beautiful, don't I Chef?" Chris asks Chef. Chef grunts. Chris frowns.

"You might recognize where I am," Chris continues. "That's right. We're bringing it back to Camp Wawanakwa, which is located somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris Maclean, and this is Total Drama- wait. Not yet. There's still a lot of introduction to be done."

Chris clears his throat and continues. "Now you might remember how in Total Drama All-Stars that there was a little problems in the final episode and, well, basically the island blew up. That's why for season 6 we moved to Pahkitew Island. But _that_ island got destroyed, because it was technically artificial and got hacked and well, um. Moving on..."

Chris walks along the dock as he continues talking. "We were able to salvage this old island a little. There's still a little land, but not much, and so everything is all swampy. But we took the time to renovate it. Even if it's another artificial island. Haha. So yeah. We're adding forests and docks like this one and new challenges. Man, this last season is gonna be spectacular!"

The helicopter throws out a thick silver briefcase, and then flies away. Chris catches the case. "This right here," he says. "Is 10 million dollars!" That's right. The winner will get this money! Now, let me tell you something. All of the winners in the past never actually won any money. I just took all of it away! That's why even winners of the seasons come back to new ones. These contestants are mad. But in this finale, I actually _will_ give them this money. You see, I spent a bunch of my savings on a mansion with an awesome car and a pool and all this great stuff. The money I have remaining, I'm going to give it away to one lucky person. And let me tell you. That lucky person will _want_ to win. They'll have the drive to. The mental and physical and emotional strength. They'll want it more than anyone, because stakes are much larger than any other season. Who will come out on top? I don't know. You'll just have to see for yourself in the epic finish to the Total Drama series, here, on **_Total, Drama, FINALE!_**


	2. The Race: Part 1

"Welcome back," Chris Maclean says, still standing on the dock. Chef and the interns are gone, along with the briefcase full of money. "Now that you got the low down of this season, let's meet our contestants!"

A big white air ship flies over the island, full of all the cast members that have ever played on Total Drama. Ezekiel, who, after Total Drama World Tour, got transformed into almost a monster, is even there, too. However, he's kept in a cage.

Gwen: I can't believe Chris is making us do this, again! The only reason I didn't resist when he came to our houses and escorted us into this stupid blimp is because it's _10_ million dollars instead of only 1.

Harold: It's actually called a zeppelin, named after German Count Ferdinand von Zeppelin, who pioneered rigid airship development at the beginning of the 20th century.

Gwen: Wow, Harold, your comments are just as interesting as ever.

Harold: I was just trying to make a point, _GOSH!_

Tiny spit flecks fly out of Harold's mouth and hit Gwen's face.

Gwen: Ugh! I'm so sick and tired of these same old losers! Why'd I ever come back?!

"You're all losers," Chris' voice booms over a speaker in a top corner of the zeppelin. "Now, look out the window. You might recognize this place. Yep, we're coming back to Wawanakwa! We salvaged the explosion site and revamped it. So yeah! Now, everyone grab a parachute and jump out the zeppelin. Wait. Where are the parachutes, you may ask? Well, that is your first challenge! You must search the zeppelin for them! There are less parachutes than people, so it's first come, first serve. Whoever can find a parachute will be given a reward. So in a way, this is your guys' first reward challenge. And, just as a little incentive to make you motivated, this zeppelin will explode in 5 minutes! Yep, I just _love_ explosions. So get your butts to searching, and when you find a parachute, get the heck away from that zeppelin!"

Everyone on the zeppelin immediately sit up from the benches they were in as a voice sounds over the speakers: "4 minutes and 59 seconds, 4 minutes and 58 seconds..."

Owen: NO! I hate flying and now I'm gonna die flying! I knew it!

Owen runs around the zeppelin flailing his arms screaming until he runs into Scott's fist.

Scott: Shut up and find a parachute, fat-ass.

Owen farts and falls to the ground.

Scott: Disgusting, it smells like Aunt's special farm casserole!

Scott runs away with his hand over his nose. "4 minutes remaining," the speaker says. The chase for the parachutes is on.

Noah looks in an overhead bin. He finds a parachute under a pile of dirty clothes. Mike opens a storage closet. He finds a parachute in a box of towels.

Mike: Zoey, I found one! Let me come help you find one!

Dave flips up a chair and looks under it.

Dave: Ew! Too dirty and dusty.

Sky's right behind him, since they're friends.

Sky: Dave! There's a parachute there!

Sky grabs it. "3 minutes remaining," the speaker says. Shawn and Jasmine look in another room and find two parachutes under some floor tiles. Tyler finds one in a bathroom cabinet. Bridgette and Geoff find two in the pilot's room.

Bridgette: Wait. Where's the pilot?!

Geoff: Babe, the zepp-thingy's gonna blow any minute, for real! Oh gosh. Well, at least we got parachutes. Come on, let's ditch these losers!

Bridgette: No! Let's help the others!

Jo and Brick fight for who gets to search the kitchen.

Jo: No, Brick! _I'm_ searching the kitchen! Get lost!

Brick: I'm sorry, soldier, but I got here first. I mean-

Jo grabs Brick's hand and bends it.

Brick: OW! Okay, ma'am, you may proceed, but-

Jo trips him and opens various cabinets of the kitchen.

Duncan: Hey, Courtney! Let me help you with that.

Duncan walks over to Courtney, who's reaching for a high cabinet in the bathroom.

Courtney: No, thank you, Gwuncan.

Courtney gives him a dirty eye.

Duncan: Aw, man, she and I are done!

Courtney opens the cabinet finally and sees a parachute. Duncan grabs it over her head.

Duncan: Thank you!

Duncan laughs and runs away as the speaker says, "2 minutes remaining."

Courtney yells in frustration.

Cameron tries to reach a parachute in an overhead bin but Heather grabs it first.

Heather: Thanks for the parachute, nerd! Haha! Sucker!

Cameron sighs. Heather runs away. Alejandro is right behind her, holding a parachute he found.

Alejandro: Nice one, my sweet.

Cody looks around the benches for a parachute when he gets tackled from behind followed by a scream.

Sierra: EEEEEEEEEEE! CODY!

Cody: Oh no. I forgot about Sierra.

Cody grabs a parachute he sees under the benches just as the speaker announces, "1 minute left. Please gather your belongings and GET THE HECK OUT OF THE FREAKING ZEPPELIN, IT'S GOING TO FREAKING EXPLODE!"

There's a mad dash as everyone rushes to get out of the zeppelin's main doors. Some people are still trying to find parachutes, others that don't have them jump out and hope that there's a lake underneath them. Cody jumps out and pulls his parachute's cord. Sierra holds onto him.

Sierra: I MISSED MY CODY!

Cody: Sierra, get off me!

Everyone is in a hurry to leave the zeppelin as the final seconds count down.

"10,"

Noah jumps out of the zeppelin.

"9,"

Izzy jumps out. "WHHHOOOO!" she screams, with a crazed eye.

"8,"

Owen jumps out with a scared face. He's screaming, too.

"7,"

Harold jumps out.

Harold: My mad skills will save me from this fall!

"6,"

Justin jumps out, completely motionless, with a smile on his face. He's posing. At a time like this.

"5,"

Beth jumps out.

Beth: This is kind of fun but am I going to die or am I going to live because I'm kind of scared but this is kind of fun but-

"4,"

Gwen jumps out.

Gwen: I HATE CHRIS!

"3,"

Leonard jumps out.

Leonard: I cast the spell of pleaseadontahurtameainathisafalla!

"2,"

Beardo jumps out last, making the sound effect of a fuse.

Beardo: FFFFTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

"1,"

There is complete silence before- **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The zeppelin explodes in a giant ball of orange flames as all of the contestants glide onto the ground by parachute, except for the ones that don't have a parachute. Those people hit a giant trampoline. It bounces them high up into the air to get a nice view of the explosion, and then they fall back onto it. It doesn't bounce them up as high the second time, and they keep bouncing like this until finally they stop. Everyone is breathing hard. They all made it onto Camp Wawanakwa, for the final season of Total Drama. Chris appears out of the forest.

"Welcome, all! Thank you for letting me forcefully put you back on this, I mean, thank you for coming onto this show on your own free will. Haha. I'm sure you all are eager to start, so let me explain a few things first."

Chris explains everything that was previously said in the introduction.

"Okay," he continues. "There are a lot of people here. 51 to be exact. However, that's _way_ too many people to fit into a season. So we're going to play a little game to decide who will get to _actually_ compete in Total Drama Finale. So, we're going to have a little race, and the first 24 people to make it to the finish line will get to compete for 10... Million... DOLLARS! I chose 24 because it's roughly half of 51, and also because we can easily divide 24 players into 3 teams of 8 people."

Jo: That's great and all, but what about the rewards you promised the people who found parachutes? I found one in the kitchen, and I want my reward.

"Oh, that," Chris says. "Okay, then. Noah, Mike, Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Jo, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, and Cody, for all finding a parachute, you guys will get a 5 minute head start in the race. And oh yeah. It _is_ a race, but you kind of have to _find_ the finish line. Haha. Man, I'm going to love this season!"

Jo: Wait. Where's that Ezekiel guy?

"Oh no," Chris says. "I think we forgot to unlock his cage. He miiiiight have been in the explosion of the zeppelin but..."

Everyone gasps.

"But hey!" Chris says. "Now there's only 50 people, which is a more even number! Now one more person can come onto the season, eh?!"

Gwen: I hate you, Chris.

"Hey," Chris says. "Don't talk to me like that. Now parachute people, take your positions! The race starts now!"

All of the people Chris had said run away from the starting line. They're in a small clearing, but it quickly turns into more dense forest. They all run along a main path.

Alejandro: Hello, Noah. So good to see you after Total Drama World Tour. I may be as slippery as snake dipped in motor oil covered in grease, but I can still and I _will_ easily beat you at this game. Haha!

Noah: Save your mouth for when you don't reach the finish line and I do.

Noah doesn't see where he's going as he talks to Alejandro and trips on a root in the ground. He yells as he twists his ankle and falls.

Alejandro: Haha! Stay out of my way, little one.

Heather: Haha, you're right, Al.

Alejandro: Please don't call me that Heather. You weren't there, but in Total Drama All Stars, I talked about how I have an older brother who I hate. He's better than me at everything and has better looks, and he always calls me Al. It's so annoying!

Heather: Then what should I call you?

Alejandro: I don't know. But right now, I have to focus on getting to the finish line. Just follow me!

Alejandro and Heather come to another path in the forest going in a different direction.

Alejandro: The finish line has gotta be in some crazy place.

Jo keeps a very quick pace and follows the main trail.

Sky uses her athletic abilities to climb high into a tall tree to view her surroundings. She sees a clearing far away going west, so that's where she heads.

Duncan just runs in random directions, unsure of what to do. He scratches his head as everyone else leaves his area.

Jasmine and Shawn run together northeast.

Mike, Bridgette, Geoff, and Cody run close together.

Mike: Temporary alliance until we get to the finish line?

Bridgette: Sure, as long as I get to the finish line with Geoff.

Bridgette kisses Geoff on the cheek.

Tyler tries to catch up with the four but he trips and flops to the ground because of his untied shoes. He's always clumsy like that.

"Alright," Chris says back at the finish line. "Five minutes are up! _Everyone_ now! Race to the finish line!"

It looks like a stampede as everyone races through the forest. Owen trips at the start and farts as he hits the ground. People are pushing each other out of the way. Lightning shoves Cameron to the ground.

Lightning: Sucker! Serves you right for Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Haha!

Brick gets into a steady jog, with Dave close behind.

Dave: Ugh! People keep kicking dirt into me. It's so dirty here.

Brick: You got to man up. You'll never get into the military, like me, with that attitude.

Dave frowns.

Dave: I saw season 4. You wet your pants because you were in the dark!

Brick face turns red. He looks away from Dave and runs ahead.

Brick: Why does everyone think I'm not man material? I'll show them. I'll show them all.

As the last of the people leave the starting line, Chris puts on a jet pack he had hidden behind a rock. He looks at the camera and says, "Along with my mansion, I bought a jet pack. Yeah. Haha."

Chris flies above everyone with the camera, getting footage of the race to secure your spot in Total Drama Finale.


	3. The Race: Part 2

The race for who gets to compete in the new season continues.

Courtney is a tough girl, and she will fight very hard to make sure she gets into the season. She sprints as fast as she can, quickly getting past many people. She eventually catches up with Duncan, who apparently wants to talk.

Courtney: I'll let you talk, but we need to run. So follow me.

Duncan: Okay, thanks. Listen, I, I-

Courtney: Yeah, I know you want to get back together with me, but I can't. We've had too many fights and breakups and crazy stuff with Gwen. I just don't really want to be in a relationship with anyone right now. I want to win. Besides, I'm technically with Scott. Sorry.

Courtney grins.

Duncan: Oh, man. Seriously? Fine. Fine, then! I'm on my own. I'm a lone wolf. So don't come crying to me when your ass in on the chopping block for elimination!

Duncan sprints away from Courtney.

Courtney rolls her eyes. Duncan has always been a punk type of guy, but in recent seasons, he's sort of been failing at that, and with the ladies and with friends. But now with 10 million dollars on the line, he'll do anything to win.

Cody runs at a good pace, but Sierra's distracting him.

Cody: Sierra, seriously, stop! I get that you're happy to see me but I want to win this show! And I can't if you're constantly grabbing my leg or annoying me by saying 'CODY, CODY, CODY!'

Sierra: Okay, I'll stop. As long as you agree that we're going to the finish line together!

Cody: Yeah, yeah...

All of a sudden, there is a crazy loud noise. Chris is hovering above everyone on his jet pack, and he's blowing an air horn through a loudspeaker that's facing a microphone he's holding that's hooked up by Bluetooth to speakers all around the island which are all at max volume. DJ screams.

DJ: I think my eardrums exploded or something!

"Everyone, stop!" Chris says. "Whenever you hear that air horn noise, that means you stop and listen to me! I have an important announcement. We found Freak-zekiel in the wreckage of the zeppelin explosion. Get it? Ezekiel. Freak-zekiel? Eh?!"

No one says anything.

"Well then," Chris continues. "I didn't really want to bring him into this competition in the first place because, well, he's Freak-zekiel, but this season _is_ every single cast member that ever played on Total Drama. So yeah. I'm, uh, I'm going to shoot him into the race with this giant slingshot that my helicopter has custom built into it. So, welcome Freak-zekiel, who's crazy mad that I left him in that cage. Alright. You may resume the race."

Chris' helicopter shoots Ezekiel into the forest via slingshot. He has a crazy face as he crashes into Max and Scarlett. Max climbs out of the bushes he was thrown into.

Max: What sort of diabolical thing was that?

Scarlett: It's Ezekiel, who, on Total Drama season 3, or Total Drama World Tour to be exact, was thrown into a volcano and suffered much damage. He basically turned into a freakish monster sort of, driven by his insanity over the fact that he got voted out first on the first season of Total Drama, Total Drama Island to be exact, and of the fact that Chris never lets him on the show even though he very much wants to be on it.

Max: Oh.

Ezekiel emerges from the bushes. His skin is gray and rotting, along with his hair. His clothes are ragged and dirty. His teeth are showing and are razor sharp. He gets ready to pounce Max.

Max: Wait! Don't kill me! I can tell you are an unwanted creature, or a freak of nature, but anyways, will you be my evil pet, or minion, or-

Ezekiel tackles Max, who is obsessed with... _EVIL!_ But he doesn't really ever succeed. He's just a fat little kid, basically. And Scarlett is a smart one who's sort of been Max's ally.

Scarlett: Sorry, Max. While you deal with Ezekiel, I'm going to go to the finish line, okay? Haha.

Katie and Sadie wander around the forest, not sure on where to go.

Katie: Oh my gosh, Sadie, I think we're like, lost.

Sadie: Oh my gosh, really?

Katie: Yeah, I think we like, wandered away from everyone else.

Sadie: Oh my gosh, I hope we can like, catch up!

Katie: OMG, I don't want to not get into the season.

Sadie: Oh my gosh, you're right!

Katie: Oh my-

Tyler: Shut up, already!

Tyler had managed to fix his shoes and get up, but now he was in last place with Katie and Sadie, the two girly BFF type girls. But he was a jock, and he could probably catch up.

Jo is running, far ahead of everyone because of her head start and because of her whole boyish and athletic nature, when all of a sudden another girl gets in front of her and pushes her aside. Eva. Eva's like Jo, a bossy, athletic girl, but she has anger issues.

Eva: Sorry, Jo! I gotta get into this season and prove my worth. I got out _second_ in the first season. Those losers are going to pay! They voted for me just because of my temper! I totally would've carried my team to victory! Ugh! It doesn't matter now. I'm definitely getting first place! I think the first one to reach the finish line gets some kind of reward, too.

Jo: Well, I'm not going to let you go past me!

Jo and Eva are sprinting so fast, trying to get past each other that they don't realize that there's a bunch of huge trees right in front of them. **SLAM!**

They both fall and start rolling down a hill. They can't see anything as they obliviously tumble down, hitting branches upon branches when finally they burst through the trees and into a clearing. They roll past a strip of black and white checkers. Trumpets sound through the speakers of the islands. Basically every sound of the island is artificial. It's the finish line. Jo gets past first, followed quickly by Eva.

Jo: Yes! I made it first!

Eva: It was clearly me! I TOTALLY BEAT YOU!

Eva starts to get really angry.

Jo: That's what losers say to make themselves feel better.

Eva yells and starts to punch Jo when Chris jumps down between them.

"Jo got first, end of story," Chris says. "Now please sit down and wait for everyone else. I'm watching you through the many cameras of this island. There's cameras _everywhere_! But remember, you two made it into Total Drama Finale!"

Beth and Lindsey stay close, but are confused like Katie and Sadie, and eventually Katie, Sadie, and Tyler catch up with them.

Beth: Hey guys, temporary alliance until we get to the finish line?

Katie: Sure! But like, I like _have_ to be with Sadie at the end.

Lindsey: Sure! Let's go!

Tyler: Man. I would've preferred Mike, Noah, Bridgette and Geoff in an alliance. These girls are all so dumb!

Rodney is in the middle of the stampede. He sees Samey.

Rodney: Hey Samey! You wanna get to the end together?

Samey: I mean, sure! But please don't drag Amy into this.

Rodney: I swear. I know Amy is your evil identical twin. Haha!

Trent and Gwen run together near Rodney and Samey.

Trent: Hey Gwen, what's up?

Gwen: Nothing much. I'm just sick of this stupid show and stupid Chris.

Trent: Yeah. Hey, I, uh, heard that you broke up with Duncan.

Gwen: Yeah. I didn't realize how wrong he was for me. Haha.

Trent: Cool. Hey, let's go find that finish line together!

Gwen: Yeah.

Owen and Izzy run together near the back of the stampede.

Owen: Thanks for helping me after I tripped.

Izzy: Sure, big O. Come on! Hustle! Let's go!

Sky finally reaches the clearing she had seen earlier. Sadly, there's no finish line.

Sky:Dang it!

She climbs back up the tree and thinks that she wasted too much time. But then she sees another clearing northeast. It's her last hope. She goes into a sprint for the clearing.

Lightning, being a football jock, runs ahead of everyone.

Lightning: Hah! Those suckers ain't never gonna beat the Lightning! Sha-BAM!

Lightning is so concerned with himself winning that he doesn't notice a tree in front of him. He slams into it and falls to the ground.

After Ezekiel is done fighting Max, he jumps into the big stampede of people, eager to rip people's faces off. He latches on to Anne Maria, who's busy spraying her hair with well, hair spray. The spray makes Ezekiel cough. Anne Maria punches him.

Anne Maria: Ay-yo! Don't touch the hair! Oh. It's you. I remember you from Total Drama Revenge of the Island. I thought I had liked you, but you gave me a fake diamond. So don't be thinking I gonna alliance with you or somethin'.

B is close behind Anne Maria. He's really big, so he has trouble getting past the crowd. But B is smart and quiet, so he reaches into his coat and pulls out a small air horn. He blows it. Everyone stops because they think it's Chris', and Chris said that when you hear that, you stop. But B doesn't stop running, because it's not Chris' air horn. That allows him to get past the crowd and get a small head start. Chris says through the speakers what just happened, and then everyone starts running again.

Scott is in front of B, and trips him. Scott was the evil schemer in Total Drama season 4, and he got many people kicked off, including B. He despised him.

Scott: Oh, _I'm_ sorry, Beverly!

B's real name is Beverly, but he likes to be called B because it's embarrassing. Scott doesn't care.

Scott laughed and ran ahead.

Leshawna and Harold were running closer to the front of the stampede. Justin approached them.

Justin: Hey guys! Wanna alliance for a little bit or something?

Leshawna: Ah heck no! You can't be trusted after Total Drama Action! Sorry!

Justin sighed and just kept walking.

Justin: All I have are my good looks!

Then Ezekiel tackled him and messed up his face.

Cody and Sierra meet up with Leshawna and Harold and they form a temporary alliance.

Suddenly, more trumpets are heard.

"Heather and Alejandro working together found the finish line!" Chris announces over the speakers. "If you're in the season, you'd better watch out for those two evil lovers!"

At the sound of this, everyone picks up their paces.

Duncan, mad at Courtney and Gwen and everyone, takes an impulsive angry wild guess and runs through unpaved roads in a random direction. He starts ripping the plant life with his hands.

Duncan: Stupid branches, stupid rocks, stupid Courtney, stupid-

Duncan breaks through the foliage and lands in a clearing. The finish line.

Duncan: Well, alright!

Duncan makes it to the finish line. trumpets sound.

"Five people have made it to the finish line!" Chris announces. "Alright, so that's Jo, Eva, Heather, Alejandro, and Duncan!"

Courtney: Duncan! No!

Courtney growls and keeps running.

DJ starts to well up with tears.

DJ: I'm sorry mamma! I don't want to have failed you, but this is hard! I thought everyone would get to play! And I'm in last in this race! I don't even know where I'm running! Maybe I should quit!

DJ starts crying and running away from the main trail. He eventually comes into a clearing. The finish line.

"Make that _six_ people that have made it to the finish line!" Chris says. "Congratulate DJ!"

Mike's group with Noah, Bridgette, and Geoff are running far ahead, but they can't find the end. Mike spots Zoey.

Mike: Hey! Zoey! Um, guys, sorry but I want to go looking for the finish with Zoey. We're girlfriend and boyfriend. And, I mean, we're not really going anywhere.

Geoff: Fine. It'll just be Bridge, Noah, and me!

Mike goes to Zoey and they start looking for the finish line in a different area. Mike and Zoey are finishing up kissing each other when trumpets sound.

"Wow!" Chris announces. "Noah, Bridgette, and Geoff managed to make it to the finish! Wait! Noah and Bridgette made it but Geoff seems to have tripped on a stump."

Geoff: OWWW!

Bridgette: I'll come help you!

"NO! STOP! Once you reach the finish line, you can't go back to help any players." Chris says.

Bridgette: So I just have to leave him there right next to the finish line but not actually past it?

"Yes," Chris says.

Bridgette: Jerk.

"So," Chris continues. "So far Jo, Eva, Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, DJ, Noah, and Bridgette have made their way across the finish line!"

Mike: Aw, man! I should've stayed with my group! I would be in the new season!

Leshawna, Harold, Cody, and Sierra see the finish line but Sierra is so excited that she runs ahead crazily and falls into a hole.

"Yeah," Chris says. "You gotta watch out for traps all around the island. Yeah. This place is super artificial."

Sierra: Codykins, help!

Cody: Wait! I'll uh, come back for you after I reach the finish. I want to make sure I'll get into the season! Leshawna, Harold, come on!

"And Leshawna, Harold, and Cody all make it into the new season!" Chris says. "That's 11 people already. Come on, people, who wants to win 10 million dollars?!"

Cody tries to go back to help Sierra but Chris stops him. "You know the rules!" he says.

Cody: What?!

Cody tries to act shocked, but secretly he knew that all along. He likes Sierra as a friend and all, but she's a little too crazy and clingy.

Sierra: CODY! HELP ME!

All of Sierra's yelling attracts others, and soon enough, those others find the finish line. But none of them help Sierra. They probably don't like her as well.

Scott: Thanks for acting like and idiot, Sierra. Haha. You just let the most vicious cast member into the season. Why would I help you?

Brick: Did you help? It's in my cadet code to help someone.

Brick is a military buff, and always wants to do the honorable thing.

Scott: Nope. No one here. But look, the finish!

Brick: Nice work, soldier!

Brick runs ahead to the finish.

Scott: Haha. He totally would've helped you, Sierra.

Scott runs to the finish as well.

"And Brick and Scott make it to next season as well!" Chris says. "Now 13 people have made it!"

Courtney gets frustrated. She should have made it by now. But she knows that she has time.

Sierra: CODY! AHH!

Sierra tries to claw her nails into the wall of the hole.

Sierra: I _will_ get to my Cody and the new season!

Jasmine and Shawn make their way close to the finish.

Jasmine: Shawn, I think I see the finish!

Sugar runs in front of her.

Sugar: The finish, eh? I'm getting there first, and _I'm_ the only one winning this here pageant!

Shawn: Jasmine, did you spoil where the finish was?

Jasmine: No. I was lying. Sugar's going in the completely wrong direction. Come on this way!

They both laugh.

"Jasmine and Shawn make their way into the final season as well!" Chris announces as they cross the finish line. "That's 15 people that made it! Only 9 more people can make it now!"

Amy catches up with Samey.

Amy: Don't ruin everything like you always do!

Samey: Shut up! Go away!

Amy: No!

They both start fighting. Rodney stops.

Rodney: Um. Samey? Uh...

Cameron starts running. He's right in the middle of the stampede but with no close allies.

Cameron: Hey! Zoey and Mike! Can I join you guys?

Zoey: Sure, Cam!

Staci walks up to them.

Staci: Hey, guys. Can I like, run with you guys. I'm getting a little tired, but, everyone else is gone.

Zoey: Uh, sure, but remember, there isn't much people left that can make it into the season, so...

Staci: I don't care. Hey, did you know my great-great-great-great-great grandfather invented flags? Before him, people just-

Mike: Yeah, that's great.

Sam and Dakota were getting pretty far in the race, mainly because Dakota carried Sam because he got too tired. She still has some of those Dakota-zoid qualities in her, so she's still strong and tall. Her height helps her see the end of the race. She and Sam eventually find the finish line and get past it.

Dakota: YAH SAM!

Sam: Awesome! This feels like that moment in Ultimate Space Shooter when I finally defeated the mother alien!

"And Sam and Dakota make it to the new season! 17 have made it! Only 7 more may come into the season! Who are they going to be?

Sierra slowly climbs up the wall of the hole. She has the urge to win. She desperately wants to be with her Cody-bear.

Sierra: CODDDDY!


	4. The Race: Part 3

17 people have made it to the finish. Who else will become a part of Total Drama Finale?

Ella is singing to the animals, hoping that they will guide her to the finish line. Dawn likes Ella, because they both like animals. Dawn likes Ella's idea and tries to communicate with the animals. After all, she's very good at that stuff.

Dawn: Really? Thank you squirrel!

And then Dawn headed off.

Ella: Wait. What? You can talk to animals?

"And Dawn, using her animal talking skills, makes it to the new season!" Chris says. "That's 18 people that have made it. Only 6 can come into the new season!"

Topher meets up with Ella, Rodney, and Samey. Amy had stormed off by herself, angry at her sister.

Samey: It's best to just leave her alone. Haha.

Topher: Wait. Do you hear that?

Ezekiel jumps out of the bushes and tackles Topher.

Topher: Not the face!

Ella, Rodney, and Samey run away.

Sky is still making her way to the new clearing she saw.

Mike's group is lost. Cameron tries to come up with a strategy.

Cameron: The finish line will be in a clearing, so most likely there will be moss, and moss grows on the north side of trees so... Ugh! I'm so confused!

Staci: Yah! My great-great-great-great-

Cameron: Will everyone be quiet?

Zoey: Wait! I think I know a way to-

Mike: No, wait, I think-

Scarlett runs past them.

Scarlett: Thanks for giving me all your plans guys! But, you should stop arguing. It will probably lead to your downfall. Meanwhile, I'll use my smarts and your plans to help me get to the end!

A little while later, there are trumpets. "Scarlett makes it to the finish line!" Chris announces. "19 contestants have made it. 5 spots are left!"

Tyler had seen Scarlett and followed her. And using his speed, he made it to the finish line before anyone saw him.

Tyler: Sorry I couldn't help you Lindsay, but I have a show to win!

"Make that 20!" Chris says. "Only 4 spots left!"

Izzy and Owen catch up with Mike's group, and Mike's group has no other option, so they follow Izzy and Owen.

Ezekiel makes his way closer to the finish line, ambushing people as he does.

Dave walks into a plant and then he realizes something.

Dave: AHHH! Poison ivy! Ugh! I hate this dirty, unsanitary-

Ezekiel tackles Dave because of all the complaining noise Dave was making.

Dave screams as he and Ezekiel fall down and roll down a hill. They finally bust through the bush and roll past the finish line.

"And Dave makes it to the new season! 21 contestants have made it! 3 spots left!" Chris says.

Scarlett: What about Freak-zekiel?

"Well," Chris says. "He technically _did_ make it across the finish line, but he's freaking Freak-zekiel! He'll totally kill everyone! -Sigh-. I mean, this season _did_ say that _every single contestant that ever played on Total Drama_ will get a chance to play, so I _guess_ I'll let him in. BUT! He _must_ not eat people's faces off!"

Ezekiel doesn't care about what Chris said. He's just nodding his head and smiling that he _finally_ after countless years of torment, will be able to compete in a season.

"Alright then," Chris says. "-Sigh-. I guess that means that 22 contestants have made it! There are only 2 spots left!"

Sky is making good headway. She's so close to the finish line.

Sierra finally climbs out of the hole, enraged.

Sierra: I'M GOING ON THIS SEASON WITH MY CODY!

She screams and runs through the forest. She slams into Sky.

Sierra: OW! Hey, Sky, right?

Sky: Yeah.

Sierra: Hey, do you happen to know where the finish line is?

Sky: Um, yeah, that's were I was headed. This way.

Sierra: Thanks. I need my Codykins!

"And fueled by rage over Freak-zekiel's attack on his face, somehow Topher managed to break away from his group and get past the finish line!" Chris announces.

Topher: YES! Ella, Rodney, and Samey, I thought they were in an alliance with me! But those idiots left me and my _face_ to die and deserted me! So yeah, like you said Chris, fueled by rage, I made it to the finish! Nice one, Chris!

"Thank you, Topher!" says Chris. "And now, everyone should get their butts down here, because 23 contestants have made it! ONLY ONE PERSON CAN COME TO THE FINISH LINE NOW! WHO'S WANTS TO BE ON TOTAL DRAMA FINALE?!

Sky: Oh, sorry for telling you where the finish line was, because now only one of us can make it. And sorry Sierra, but it's going to be me!

Sierra: NO IT WON'T! I WILL COME THERE WITH MY CODY!

So now it's a final race between Sky and Sierra. Sky and Sierra both see the finish line.

Sky runs fast. Sierra runs faster. Sky sprints fast. Sierra sprints faster. Sky uses her athletic abilities to jump into a tree. She jumps from tree to tree. She gets past Sierra. She drops down. She's ahead of Sierra running to the finish line. Sierra screams and tackles her. They roll around and both roll past the finish line.

"Whoa!" Chris says. "Who made it past first? Well, I guess we'll have to look at the cameras and see. But right now, everyone else STOP! Either Sierra or Sky will get into the new season, and no one else! Wow. It was a heck of a race, but sadly half of all of you didn't make it. Alright, let's check the cameras."

Chris pulls out a camera and checks the footage. As Sierra and Sky rolled past the finish line, Sky's forehead hit the end first.

Sky: YES! I mean, sorry Sierra.

Sierra: WHAT?! WAIT! NO! I NEED MY CODY!

Cody makes a sigh of relief.

Sierra tries to run to Cody but Chef grabs her. He throws her and all the other loser contestants onto a new zeppelin.

Sierra: NO!

In the zeppelin, Gwen and Trent are in a room together.

Gwen: Well that sucked.

Trent: Yeah. I officially hate Total Drama.

Gwen: Yeah.

There is a silence.

Gwen: Listen, Trent. I'm sorry for, you know, breaking up with you in Total Drama Island. I shouldn't have done that. Duncan sucked. I hope he doesn't win Total Drama Finale. You're a much better boyfriend.

Trent: Really? Thanks. I appreciate that.

Gwen: I-I wanna start over, you know? I mean, I don't know if-

Trent: I know what you mean. And yeah. I do too.

Gwen: Really? I mean-

Trent: I love you, Gwen.

Gwen: Me too.

They kiss a perfect kiss as the zeppelin flies away into the sunset.

Back on the island, Cody is somewhat sad.

Brick: What's wrong, soldier?

Cody: Well, it's just that, I purposefully let Sierra stay in that hole. I didn't want to be mean, I like her as a friend and all, it's just that she's too crazy and clingy.

Brick: Well, I usually don't like to leave a man behind, but I guess it's okay if you needed to do that in order to play a good game.

Cody: Yeah, you're right. I'm going to play an awesome game!

"Alright," Chris says. "You're looking at the cast for the new season of Total Drama Finale! We have Jo, the bossy leader, Eva, the angry strong girl, Heather, the evil girl, Alejandro, the evil girl's boyfriend, Duncan, the bad boy who had turned soft in Total Drama All-Stars but proved himself by blowing up my cottage!"

Chris starts to cry a little.

Duncan: Yeah! That's right! I'm a bad boy! Don't think I'm still soft!

Alejandro: Wait. Weren't you arrested for blowing up that cottage?

Duncan: Yeah, but... um...

Alejandro: Did you break out of prison?

Duncan: Well, no... I just...

Alejandro: Chris! Call the police!

Duncan: Oh, crap.

Chris whips out a phone. The police come down in helicopters to the island.

"Wow," Chris says. "This is a shocker! That means we'll need someone to fill in for Duncan! Duncan, choose someone to fill your place."

Duncan: I choose... Courtney. She gave the race her all and, well, since I'm not with Gwen anymore I thought that, you know-

"I don't care," Chris interrupts. "Chef! Throw down Courtney!"

Chef circles around with the new zeppelin and boots Courtney out. She falls onto the huge trampoline.

"That trampoline is really cool," Chris says.

As Duncan is escorted away, he talks to Courtney.

Duncan: Hey, I picked you! Listen, I want to get back together, please! You're awesome, and, uh...

Courtney: Thanks for picking me, but sorry, I'm partially with Scott, and, well, I just don't want to get caught up with all the Gwen/me crap.

"Ouch," Chris says. "Let's just get Duncan away. He's caused too much drama."

Duncan: Fluffy slippers! AAAHHH! I'm still saying lame insults like Total Drama All-Stars! No! I'm still soft!

"Alright," Chris says. "Bye, Duncan! Haha!"

The helicopter rides away. Courtney walks into the crowd, saying hi to everyone.

"Okay," Chris says. "So after Jo, Eva, Heather, and Alejandro, we have DJ, the momma's boy, Noah, the smart alec brainiac, Bridgette, the surfer chick, Leshawna, the big edgy girl, Harold, the geek with 'skills', Cody, the little kid, Brick, the sergeant, Scott, the schemer, Jasmine, the Australian giant, Shawn, the zombie hunter, Sam, the gamer, Dakota, the model who turned into a monster from toxic waste in season 4 but is reverting back somewhat, Dawn, the animal talker, Scarlett, the nerdy girl who turned evil in the previous season but turned back to normal (I think), Tyler, the clumsy jock, Dave, the clean freak, Ezekiel, the home school weirdo that turned into a monster named Freak-zekiel after season 3, Topher, the Chris fanatic, Sky, the athletic girl, and the newly established Courtney, the nice C.I.T who turned somewhat villainous."

Chris takes in a huge breath of air.

"So," he continues. "Before anything, we'll need teams. So, we're splitting the 24 contestants into 3 teams of 8. We'll go by last names to determine the spots. So, Jo, Heather, Alejandro, Noah, Bridgette, Brick, Jasmine, and Shawn, you're on team one!"

Jo: You say 'so' a lot.

Chris frowns.

"As I was saying," he continues. "Eva, Leshawna, Harold, Cody, Scott, Sam, Dakota, Courtney, you're on team two. As for everyone else, DJ, Dawn, Scarlett, Tyler, Dave, Ezekiel, Topher, and Sky, you'll be team three! Now, I'll give you a minute to decide your team names. Oh wait! I've been nice enough to make them for you! Team one, you will forever be known as the... Epic Eels!"

Crickets' chirping can be heard.

Jo: Wow, Chris. That's amazing.

Chris frowns again.

"JUST SHUT UP, JO!" Chris says at her sarcastic remark.

Harold: I for one think it's pretty cool.

"Shut up, Harold," Chris says. "Now, as for team two, you will named... the Bombastic Beavers!"

More crickets.

Chris clears his throat.

"And as for team three," Chris continues. "You will be named... the Malevolent Monkeys!"

There is awkward silence.

Chris gets mad.

"You know what?" he says. "I didn't know if I wanted to do this, but I kind of want to now! -Sigh-. Now, because the Eels and Beavers have either Jo or Eva, who were the first two people to make it to the finish line, they are safe from elimination."

Sky: What do you mean, elimination?

"Well," Chris continues. "Your team, the Monkeys, is going to have to vote someone off right now!"

Everyone gasps.

Sky: Why?

"Well," Chris says. "Three reasons. One, I want this season to be super hard, two, I'm mad at all of you for hating my names for the teams, and three, I'm sure I know who you guys are going to vote for."

Chris stares at Ezekiel with a frown. Ezekiel's growling and drooling and pretending to bite people.

Topher: Hey, don't bite me again! God! I don't mean any offense, Chris, but why'd you let him back on?!

"You're right," Chris says. "But, hey! It's time to vote, Monkeys! This season is going to be super hard, you have got to try your hardest if you want to win. Now, just whisper in my ear who you want to go home today, because we don't really have time this episode to walk all the way down to the elimination area and introduce it. So, yeah!"

After DJ, Dawn, Scarlett, Tyler, Dave, Topher, and Sky vote, Chris moves to Ezekiel. His breath is foul and he tries to bite Chris.

"AHH!" Chris yells. "Freak-zekiel! God! You're going home, man. Sorry, everyone voted for you! You deserve it!"

Ezekiel gets really mad. He starts going crazy and trying to bite everyone. Chef jumps out and grabs him before he can kill anyone.

"Listen, bro," Chris says. "I get it that you wanted to come onto this show, and you did! But you forgot about the fact that people can vote you off. Sorry! And that brings us to our new method of booting someone off of this island!"

Everyone walks over to a cliff, where something is covered in a tarp.

"I present to you," Chris says. "The Rocket of Shame!"

Chris pulls down the tarp to reveal a huge rocket with a harness. Chef straps Ezekiel in, with difficulty.

"Now," Chris says. "There is a fuse that Chef will light. When it goes down, the rocket will shoot you off into the distance, and you will never be allowed to come back... EVER! The fuse is there so that you can say your last wishes, regrets, that sort of thing. Ezekiel, you have anything you want to say?"

Ezekiel snarls. His eyes turn red, he teeth are razor sharp, ready to kill. He tries to bite the harness.

"God, just get him outta here!" Chris says as the fuse goes down. Ezekiel is launched into the air in a shower of sparks. When he goes high up into the sky, the rocket explodes into a fireworks show.

"That fireworks show is there to show you that you will live another day in Total Drama Finale!" Chris says. "Now, we don't have much time left in this episode, so everyone make your way to the cabins!"

Chris leads them down the cliff to a clearing in the forest with 6 cabins. 2 for each team. 1 for boys, and 1 for girls. On two cabins, there are pictures of an eel on a yellow circle, on two there are pictures of a beaver on a purple circle, and on two there are pictures of a monkey on a blue circle.

"We will have a spa hotel just like season 5," Chris says. "But, for now, we have no challenge winners, so everyone just get into your cabins and rest up. You'll need it for tomorrow. Oh, also, tomorrow, come down near the dock at 9:00 am. I need to give a few announcements about this game. Some rules and things like that. Okay, good night!"

Everyone makes their way to the cabins and fall asleep after a brutal race.

Chris looks at the camera.

"Well," he says. "Thank you for joining us today. The teams are decided, and the contestants are ready for an epic season! Join us next time on... **Total... Drama... _FINALE!_**

 **WHO'S STILL IN THE GAME**

 **Epic Eels:**

 **Jo**

 **Heather**

 **Alejandro**

 **Noah**

 **Bridgette**

 **Brick**

 **Jasmine**

 **Shawn**

 **Bombastic Beavers:**

 **Eva**

 **Leshawna**

 **Harold**

 **Cody**

 **Scott**

 **Sam**

 **Dakota**

 **Courtney**

 **Malevolent Monkeys**

 **DJ**

 **Dawn**

 **Scarlett**

 **Tyler**

 **Dave**

 **Topher**

 **Sky**


	5. TDF Day 1

**Sorry guys that this was so late! I was really sick! Thanks for reading! Also, make predictions on who you think will win!**

There is a beautiful sunrise as Bridgette wakes up. She is in the Epic Eels girl cabin, with Jo, Heather, and Jasmine. She sits up in her bed. She looks sad. Jasmine peeks her head down.

Jasmine: Why so glum, plum?

Bridgette: Well, I just really wanted to have Geoff come with me into this new season, but he tripped and couldn't make it.

Jasmine: Aw it's okay. Hey, you gotta worry 'bout yourself in this game. He could've distracted you from that 10 million dollars.

Bridgette: I guess.

Jasmine: Keep your chin up. Girl's alliance?

Bridgette: Yeah!

Suddenly there's a huge siren. Chris's voice can be heard in the distance.

"I TOLD YOU ALL TO MEET ME BY THE DOCKS AT 9:00 AM! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chris yells through a loudspeaker.

Bridgette: Crap! I forgot! Let's go, Jasmine!

Everyone rushes out of their cabins and runs down to the docks.

"You've made me all mad," Chris says, standing on the dock. "And because of that and because of the fact that I love explosions, CHEF!"

Chef rides over the cabins on a helicopter and drops a bomb near the cabins. There is a defining bang and a fury of orange flames as the cabins get destroyed.

Noah: What was that, Maclean?!

"Yeah," Chris says. "That just happened! Now, everyone shut up and listen to me! God! Okay... So, yeah I just blew up your cabins, because guess what? This season is going to be so hard that you guys are going to have to build your own shelters! Yep. I've placed signs around the island indicating where your team will be staying. It is there that you will use your wilderness survival skills to build a shelter and survive in Total Drama Finale. Now, let me explain how an episode is going to function. An episode of this show is going to be two days. One day is the reward challenge, the other is the immunity challenge. So, first let me explain reward challenges."

Chris paces around the dock and continues.

"So," Chris says. "In a reward challenge, your team will send one representative to compete in the challenge. The winner wins reward for their team, which is usually supplies or comfort. The two losers are sent to exile on... Boney... Island... Yep. I almost wanted to have the season over there, because throughout the course of Total Drama history, it's never been blown up! But the lawyers said it was too deadly and blah, blah, blah! Anyway, the two reward challenge losers are sent there and have to survive the night with little resources. Then, the next day at the immunity challenge, they will come back. Now, onto explaining immunity challenges. God, there's a lot of things to explain."

Chris clears his throat.

"So, in an immunity challenge, _all_ members of the team will compete together to win. The team in first place will win immunity for their team and a night in the spa hotel, the second place team will win immunity, but the last place team will have to decide who they want to send home that night at the elimination ceremony. Now, here's something to consider. Hidden Chris Idols! If you find one of these babies, you can play them before the votes are read, and all votes cast against you don't count. Which makes it hard, because you can't just get voted off and then say, 'No, I have an idol!'. No, you have to play it before the votes are read, which makes it more difficult because you could waste it by playing it and then nobody votes for you. But, there are 3 hidden immunity idols scattered throughout the island. Throughout this game, you may find hidden immunity idol clues, from maybe an auction or a secret place. And we'll get to auctions when we get there. But for now, everyone head to your new team location. I'll give you guys some time to meet your team and start working on your shelters, but then, we're going to start the reward challenge. So be gone with you losers!"

The cast members walk towards their team signs.

Scott: Wait, what did Chris say? I wasn't listening to anything.

Scott laughs. Courtney is on his team, and rolls her eyes.

Scott: I know you're still in to me, Courtney. It's fine to admit it.

Courtney: I'm not saying anything.

Courtney grins at him.

"Oh one last thing!" Chris yells. "Near your team's location will be an outhouse. Those are your confessional booths, where you can say anything you want to. Anything personal or secret, and it's captured on a camera, but it will be secret. So do it for the show!"

Scott's team, the Bombastic Beavers, makes their way to a sign sticking into the ground. The symbol on the sign is the same that was on their cabins, and the signs for all the teams are like that. The Beavers' area is near the coast, so there's a beach with a not so dense forest near it. Scott walks into the outhouse.

* * *

Confessional- Scott:

Courtney's totally into me! I need to make sure she's on my side. Allies are always great in this game. And I need them, because I'm going far, all the way to the finale and to that sweet 10 million!

* * *

Bombastic Beavers Area-

Leshawna: So, does anyone no how to make a fire or shelter or something?

Harold: I, like, know a lot about wilderness survival. It's all from my scout camping. I have lots of merit badges for things like, bow hunting skills, fishing skills, slingshot skills-

Courtney: Can you make a fire?

Harold: Yes.

Courtney: Then do it, nerd!

* * *

Confessional- Harold:

I know I can lead my team to victory with all my great skills. Chicks dig skills. Like nun-chuck skills, karate skills, computer hacking skills...

* * *

Harold tries use a method with a bow and wood to start a fire, but he doesn't know where to find a string for the bow.

Courtney: Hurry it up!

Harold: You know, you could help by collecting firewood instead of yelling at me, and I can't find twine or something, _GOSH!_

Sam: Maybe we could get some fire starting gear at the reward challenge?

Dakota (Dakotazoid): Sam right! Sam always right!

Then Sam and Dakota started kissing a bunch.

Courtney: Eww!

Scott: Well, it wouldn't be that 'ew' if it were us.

Courtney: Shut up!

Scott: Haha!

* * *

Confessional- Courtney:

Scott's nice and all, and he's sort of dating me, but I can't let him get in the way of me winning. I'm not going to be voted out super easily by these people this time. I'm in it to win it!

* * *

Epic Eels Area-

The team makes their way to their sign. The location looks just like the Beavers, with a beach and not very dense forest.

Jo: Alright listen up, losers. _I'm_ you're leader, and as your leader, I need you all to build a decent shelter. We are not sleeping in the rain!

Heather: Who made _you_ in charge, hmm? _I'm_ leader.

Jo: AH! We had this debate in Total Drama All-Stars! Let's take a vote, team. Me, or Heather? Raise your hand for Heather.

Alejandro and Noah raise their hands.

Alejandro: Of course I would vote for you, my sweet.

Noah: A really don't care. I've just known Heather. I don't know you, Jo.

Jasmine: Neither do me or Shawn. We weren't on your season. How do we decide?

Bridgette: And I don't know Jo either, but no way am I voting for Heather.

Jo: I don't care! Who votes for me?

Brick raises his hand.

Brick: You're the only one here I know, and I know you're a good soldier.

* * *

Confessional- Jo:

Brick's right. I'm the only one here he knows. Hm. This could be an advantage. Brick's always been sort of friendly competitive with me, sort of an ally. I could use him.

* * *

Heather: Well, looks like _I'm_ leader here. Now, everyone go work on the shelter. I need to do my nails.

Heather walks away. Jo growls and tries to attack Heather. Alejandro stops her.

Alejandro: Surely, I pretty lady like you wouldn't want to get herself dirty fighting someone. Come on, let's introduce each other.

* * *

Confessional- Alejandro:

Haha! Sucker! With a fresh batch of contestants, I can make all the girls do anything I want with my good looks. I know I'm with Heather, but that doesn't stop me from playing the game! Haha! I'll have a ton of minions to do my bidding.

* * *

Malevolent Monkeys Area-

The team makes their way to their sign. The location looks like the same as the other teams.

Scarlett: Alright, people, I think the most intellectual way to approach this scenario is to have everyone do a different job. Tyler, collect twigs for fire kindling-

Tyler: What? Twigs? Shouldn't I collect something else? I mean, I am pretty strong, so maybe firewood or something would be better?

Scarlett: Sorry, that goes to DJ, who's much stronger and bigger to collect firewood. Now, Sky, collect bamboo shoots-

Sky: Bamboo?

Scarlett: Yes, we can sort of weave it and make a shelter. Now, Dave, collect some decent size rocks that are all the same and pile them in the center here.

Dave: Rocks? You want me to collect rocks?!

Scarlett: Yes, we can use them to make a fire circle or to build onto the shelter.

Dave: But rocks are so dirty...

Scarlett: Deal with it! As for Topher, you can collect long grasses to generate sparks for a fire. Dawn, you can... What are you doing?

Dawn: Hm? Oh, I'm weaving grass baskets. They're very pretty and spiritual.

Scarlett: Okaaaaay... Um, well, actually you can keep doing that, we might need baskets to transport items. And for my job, I'll work on building a shelter out of the bamboo Sky collects. We can switch jobs every day, okay, everyone? Good.

As the day goes on, all teams work on somewhat of shelters, whether they be huts, or bamboo boxes, or grass beds. Eventually Chris calls for everyone to make their way back down to the dock. Everyone goes, eager to see what the reward challenge will be.

"Alright guys," Chris says. "Today we will have your first reward challenge. So, you can see on the dock we have stands."

On the dock is rows of seats, stacked like a stadium.

"This is where your team will watch one of your own compete with others for that sweet reward. So, if everyone would sit down in your respective area of the stands, we can start the first challenge of Total Drama Finale!"

Once all the teams sit down in different areas of the stands, Chris starts talking again.

"Alright teams," Chris says. "Choose someone on your team to compete in the reward challenge!"

Sam: I guess I could go, Beavers. I mean, I want to prove myself and my worth, which is something I didn't really do in previous seasons.

Scott: No, you're not going to-

Dakota: NO! If Sam want to do challenge, Sam do challenge!

Dakota pushes Sam up to the front.

"It looks like we have our first volunteer!" Chris says.

Scott slaps his forehead.

Jo: I'm going, Eels, end of story!

Alejandro: As you wish, my lady.

Heather: The only reason I'm not going is because of my nails.

Jo goes forward.

"And it's Sam for the Beavers and Jo for the Eels!" Chris says. "Who will the Monkeys choose?"

Dave: Sky should go! She's really athletic and good at challenges.

Sky: Thanks, Dave!

Scarlett: Well, I guess I can't stop you because we don't know if you will do well in challenges or poorly. We need to test the variable first. You're the variable.

Sky: Okaaaaaaaaay. Um, sure. I'll go!

"Alright," Chris says. "We have our representatives. Sam, Jo, and Sky! Let's explain the challenge! You'll be untying knots to release a rope from a pole. Then, you'll take that rope and try to throw it onto a hook on a wooden wall, via a loop on the rope. You'll then climb up onto a ledge on the wall using the rope. Once you're on that ledge, you'll rock climb all the way up to the top of the wall, where a bell awaits you. Be the first one to ring the bell, and you've won reward for your team. The losers will be sent to Boney Island. So, wanna know what the reward is?"

Everyone says yes. Chris walks over to a table with a tarp over it. He pulls off the tarp, revealing a machete and a chunk of flint.

"Flint and steel," Chris says. "Two very important utensils. You can make fire easily, _and_ you can use the machete to cut things. These items will give you a big advantage starting out the game with. So, are the representatives in position? Good? Okay. Three! Two! One! GO!

Sam, Jo, and Sky work quickly on the knots. There are 3 knots, each one tying a rope to a horizontal wooden pole.

Sam: I've never played 'Knot Master', haha, but I think I got this.

Jo: As if, tubby. I'm already done with the first one.

Sky: So am I!

Sam: Oh crap.

"And with that," Chris says. "Jo and Sky have untied one knot! The knots will get trickier as you move down the pole."

Harold: AW! We should have put _me_ in! I'm excellent at knot untying skills!

Leshawna: Well, we didn't know what the challenge was until after we chose our representative.

"Exactly," Chris says. "That's why it's hard. If someone is good at a certain challenge, it doesn't matter. You have to choose the representative before you see the challenge. Alright, let's check in on the competitors."

The sun is exactly in the middle of the sky as Sam, Jo, and Sky all fight for the first reward of the game. Jo finishes a second knot. So does Sky, but after Jo.

Scott: SAM! Pick up the pace!

Sam: I'm trying! I just, ugh. I'm just not really good at challenges.

Scott growls.

Dakota: You no be mean to Sam!

Scott rolls his eyes.

Jo finishes her third knot and drags the rope to the wooden wall. She starts to throw the loop of the rope onto a hook on the wall. Sky finishes her third knot shortly after. She rushes over to the wall. Sam is still fumbling with the first knot. Scott looks like he wants to kill Sam.

Jo and Sky are both trying to hook the rope. Jo hooks it first.

Jo: YES!

Jo starts climbing. Sky finally makes it into the hook. She starts climbing. Jo grabs Sky's rope and starts to shake it to throw Sky off balance.

Sky: Hey!

Jo laughs and makes her way onto the wooden ledge. She starts to ascend the rock wall.

Sky keeps her footing on the rope and makes her way onto the ledge. Even though Jo is ahead, Sky starts making good progress on the rock wall. Sam is still at the first knot. He's starting to cry.

Scott: IDIOT!

Sky starts to catch up with Jo, so Jo kicks at Sky.

Sky: Hey! Chris!

"There's technically no rules against it! There's no rules at all!" Chris says.

Sky: In that case-

Sky jumps onto Jo's head.

Sky: Sorry, Jo, but I'm really good at sports especially rock climbing.

Sky dashes ahead on the rock wall and makes her way on top.

Jo: NO!

Jo jumps onto the top and dives for the bell, but Sky had just made it up quicker. Sky rings the bell.

Sky: YES!

Jo: AH! Stupid rock wall!

"And with that, Sky wins reward for her team!" Chris says. "Sadly, Sam and Jo will have to be sent to exile on Boney Island."

Sam: Aw, man.

Scott: You deserve it! You're not even done with the first freaking KNOT!

* * *

Confessional- Scott:

I've got to start strategizing right away. Let's see, Sam and Dakota are already a power couple because of their affection, so they need to be split up. The question is, who's to go? Probably Sam. Dakota is going to be way more useful in challenges, and I can convince people to vote for Sam, because he sucked at the reward challenge. Hmm. Maybe I should throw the immunity challenge and blame it on Sam. That will ensure that he's going home, and that's good, because it's not me going home. Haha!

* * *

Scott: Thanks for blowing the challenge, Sam!

Courtney: Yeah, I could've done that!

Dakota: Don't be mean to Sam! He tried hardest!

Sam: Sorry, guys. I'm not really a physical person. More of a couch potato. But hey, even if I made it past the knots, I definitely couldn't have beaten Sky or Jo.

Scott: Whatever. Good luck on Boney Island.

Leshawna: Sorry, man. Seriously.

Sam: Thanks. I'll be fine with my knowledge from 'Forest Hunter 3D'.

"Alright, Sam and Jo, make your way down to the dock," Chris says. "A boat driven by Chef is waiting for you. He'll drop you off at Boney Island. Haha! As for everyone else, it's turning to afternoon, so head to your shelters and work on them or whatever else you need to work on. I'll see you tomorrow for the immunity challenge. Until then, good luck on Total Drama Finale!"

Everyone makes their way to their shelters. They all get to work.

Back on Boney Island, Sam and Jo are dropped off at the shore.

"Good luck," Chef says. "You're going to need it."

Sam and Jo walk along a path on the beach into some not dense forest.

Sam: Hey, look, Jo! There's some sort of stone table.

There was. It had two ceramic jars on it. There was a note. Jo picked it up and read it.

Jo: 'Each of you choose one of the urns'. Okay, um, I'm take the left one.

Sam: Alright, I'll take the right one, because right is always right, right? Haha.

Jo opens the left jar and pulls out the piece of paper. Sam pulls out nothing.

Sam: What does the paper say?

Jo: As if I would tell you! Now come on, let's build a shelter.

* * *

Confessional- Jo:

The piece of paper was a hidden immunity idol clue! I couldn't believe it! Maybe going to Boney Island has it's advantages. Anyways, it doesn't have any words. Just pictures. It has a picture of a river, then a fancy tree, then a picture of 7 next to a foot, then a shovel. What the heck does that mean?!

* * *

Bombastic Beavers Area-

Scott: Hey, Courtney, wait up!

Courtney: Yeah, Scott?

Scott: Listen, let's be in some sort of alliance. I mean, since we're a thing and all, I mean, if that's what you think, because, well-

Courtney kisses Scott on the cheek.

Courtney: Sure.

Scott: Haha! Thanks!

Eva: Alright, listen up, Beavers, I'm officially making myself team captain, as I'm the most physically advanced. Come on, let's finish our shelters, everyone has a job.

Courtney: First of all, I don't think that we should work on those crappy huts made of straw, we need a new approach to making shelters. Second, who made you in charge.

Eva: _I_ did. Deal with it.

Cody: Alright, ladies, I'll just go collect some firewood.

Cody always tries to get good with the ladies, even though he's like a little kid.

Malevolent Monkeys Area-

Topher: Nice job, Sky!

Sky: Thanks! Now come on people, let's use the machete and flint to make a fire!

Within a few minutes, The Monkeys have a decent fire. They build onto it with firewood.

Sky: Alright, guys, I think we're going to be okay!

Scarlett: Hey, Sky, how's that shelter going?

Sky: We have a nice bamboo frame, and we're adding leaves and grasses to it to make padding.

Dave: Awesome, Sky! You always do awesome!

* * *

Confessional- Sky:

Dave's nice. I just, don't really want to be his girlfriend or something. The stakes are too high. But he could possibly be an ally.

* * *

Dawn: Scarlett, I've made a lot of baskets!

Scarlett: Good. I think we're going to do pretty well out here. I don't know about the other teams, though.

Epic Eels Area-

The Eels aren't doing so well working together.

Brick: As the only one with any great military training, I think I should be in charge of the shelter building-

Heather pushes Brick aside.

Heather: No way! After being the boss after so many seasons, I'm still going to be the boss! Since Jo's not here, there won't be any fight for leadership.

Alejandro: As you wish, my lady.

Noah: Yeah, but what-

Bridgette: People! What are we doing? We need teamwork!

Jasmine: I agree with Bridge!

Heather: NO! Everyone go work on something. I need to do my hair!

Brick: Soldier, we need teamwork of men!

Jasmine: Oh, so now you're getting sexist?

Brick: No, I just say 'men' when referring to-

Shawn: Everyone, stop! Just imagine we're all in a zombie apocalypse! Everyone work quickly! There's going to be zombies attacking! We need to prepare! Build a shelter! Build a-

Heather: First of all, don't tell _my_ team what to do, and second of all, you are way too addicted to zombies! They're not real!

* * *

Confessional- Shawn:

I don't trust Heather! She's ruthless and rude! She'll be the first to go if we lose! But, it's not like I'm going to throw the immunity challenge or something! I want our team to win! Man, 10 million dollars is so much money!

* * *

Back on Boney Island, Jo rests on a bamboo shelter that she and Sam had constructed. So whips out the slip of paper she had obtained from the ceramic jar.

It's a hidden immunity idol clue.

Jo: Sweet!

She silently reads it. But, there is no words. Just a few pictures.

First, there's a river with her team name next to it. Then there's a picture of a compass pointing west. Then there's a picture of the number 10 with a foot next to it. Finally, there is a shovel.

Jo: What the heck does that mean?

Jo hides the note and gets some some sleep as the sun goes down. If there's a hidden immunity idol, it's probably near her team's area, as it said her team's name on the clue.

There is a beautiful sunset as everyone goes to sleep, awaiting the next day, which holds the immunity challenge.


End file.
